1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to website monitoring and more specifically related to the monitoring of web service transactions.
2. Related Art
In conventional web service monitoring, it is difficult to test an online web service from a variety of remote locations on a regular interval. Typical solutions hard code a series of requests and related values for use in each step of the web service transaction. These conventional solutions are problematic and very labor intensive because they require manually updating the hard coded values each time the web service transaction is monitored. Data entry errors are introduced by operators that result in incorrect results that then require additional monitoring at high labor cost. Additionally, the conventional solutions are unable to scale up to the necessary bandwidth required to monitor a web service transaction from remote locations on a regular interval. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.